The laws of physics
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: Kagome likes Sesshomaru, the prefect in her level, who shares the same physics class as her.But she fails all the time!Will she ever get him to notice her? SxK
1. The Perfect Guy

Hi! I'm back to write another Sesshy/ Kags fic… my fave pairing EVER…if you love this song too, leave a review! It's For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, they're in the same level…

Kagome's POV

I suck at physics. I have gotten 3 out of 10 three times in a row. Wow. Precisely why the most perfect guy in our school would NEVER notice me. Because the very subject I suck at? He's the best in it.

The most perfect guy in our school is, first of all, tall. He has really beautiful long silver hair, and because he's so stoic most of the time, he comes across as majorly cool. He's also a prefect, has a PERFECT scholastic record, and is the art club president. For such an emotionless guy, he's actually really good at art. Plus he has practically our whole school's female population tripping over one another just to see a strand of that silky hair of his. I'm just another fan girl to him… or worse… I don't exist in his world.

That's why I fell in love with his half- brother instead. It was useless… countless of times I tried my best to beat him in physics so that he'd notice me, but no…he never did, because I never even passed. His half- brother, however, was so different. He failed physics too, and often went for extra remedial lessons with me. From friendship, it blossomed into puppy love (pun most definitely NOT intended). He already had a girlfriend… and I was still daydreaming about his half-sibling. I still dream of the most PERFECT guy every night… Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

Physics. Everyone assumes that just because I'm top in it (like I am in virtually EVERYTHING), I love it. Wrong. I don't love physics. In fact, I hate it. Because it's the only class I share with her.

She is unique. An individualist I've come to admire. The way she blushed whenever she saw the marks on her physics test, the way she would pretend to be all smiles… or the way she attempted to look at me without me noticing… which of course, I did. I can't say I've fallen in love with her. All I know is that I acknowledge her existence, and for a fan girl, that's pretty much an honor.

Kagome's POV

I could only stare blankly at the teacher when she announced my name. No way. She cleared her throat and shot me a death glare that just paralyzed me even more than I already was. "Kagome Higurashi," she called out once more, this time dragging my name with irritation. "6 and a half upon 10." There was a soft round of applause, initiated by Inuyasha. I smiled at him in gratitude and he looked away, embarrassed. After clutching the test paper safely in my hands, I fingered the red 6.5, to see if it was real. This was the first time in history I had passed physics. Nervously, I glanced at Sesshomaru, who was seated three seats from my right. He was smirking to himself, confident that he would get full marks again.

After school, I headed home by myself, whilst listening to my CD player. I was old- fashioned, I knew, compared to the other 'cool' teens that owned Ipod Nanos, but I didn't care. I was an individualist.

'Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all

Nothing seems to be; nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have'

I quickened my pace. How true… I couldn't have Sesshomaru, as much as I wanted him. I sighed, and concentrated on reaching the bus stop in the quickest possible time. I paused when I saw a figure, toying with what seemed like…hair. After seconds of squinting, I recognized the person as Sesshomaru, playing with a lock of hair. I pinched myself instinctively to keep from laughing. I had always thought only GIRLS played with their hair.

'Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair

Round your finger

Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you'

I ignored the urge to laugh and kept walking till I stood beside the bus stop sign. Sesshomaru merely looked up for a brief nano-second, and then continued to stare somewhere else. I was nervous, being around Sesshomaru, with no other people in sight.

"Higurashi!" he suddenly barked. I leapt partly out of fear and partly out of anticipation. What was he about to say? "Fold up your socks," he muttered coldly, and I obeyed, not wanting to offend him. "You finally passed physics," he noted in a monotone. "Erm… yeah. I…I. It's… not… Its not m- m-y fault t-that I-I… I suck a-at physics," I stammered, pulling at my skirt in desperation. I forced myself to think of Inuyasha, to think of the bus, to think of… the song.

'Forgive me if I stutter

From all the clutter in my head

Cos' I could fall asleep in those eyes

Like a water bed

Do I seem familiar; I've crossed you in hallways

A thousand times, no more camouflage

I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall'

He snorted. "I suppose," he replied. I smiled shyly and concentrated on the cracks in the cement. It was better than just staring at the sky, which was precisely what Sesshomaru was doing.

"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you"

The bus rolled in, emitting carbon monoxide from the pipe at the back as it parked in front of us. As the lyrics of the song began to fade away, I watched Sesshomaru place a foot on the first step of the bus. "Wait…" I called out, almost stumbling over my own feet. He tilted his head a little to look at me. "What is it, Higurashi?" he snapped.

"Can I… can I sit with you?"


	2. The Bus

I suck at physics… I failed my first test on measurements…and I got 3 and a half out of 10,which is a half mark more than what Kagome got thrice in a row. Heh. Okay, um, thanks for the reviews…and support this pairing, ok? Because it rocks!

Sesshomaru's POV 

"Can I…can I sit with you?"

I could easily yell 'no' and just hurry up and find a seat before the bus driver got even more annoyed ("OI! Young man, if you're going to stand down there forever, don't make us accompany you! Hurry up and just answer that young lady's question already!"), but something made me stay where I was. Perhaps it was how I thought she was really brave to ask ME something like that. Usually fan girls wouldn't dare to stand a meter away from me for fear of fainting out of sheer nervousness. But she- she was altogether a different case.

"Suit yourself," I finally settled on saying, and hurriedly walked up the remaining steps as the bus driver threatened to drive off. The girl followed just as quickly, smiling secretly to herself. Huh. I plopped myself down on one of the empty seats, and she sat beside me. As the bus rumbled off, I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She appeared to be stifling a giggle, adorably (uh- did I just say that?) biting her lip to keep from bursting into a fit of girlish laughter. "If you want to laugh, do so," I snapped. "Don't control it because it's darn annoying." Instantly I heard peals of laughter coming from her, and groaned. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Kagome's POV 

I was so elated that I was sitting next to Sesshomaru. SESSHOMARU, for goodness' sake, Sesshomaru the perfect-est guy in the whole entire universe! No celebrity would be able to stand beside him without feeling inferior. Let's face it. This guy was P-E-R-F-E-C-T. After I was done with my giggling, I cocked my head to one side and studied him.

"What is it, Higurashi? It's not nice to stare." He said coldly. I blushed. "I wasn't staring!" I protested. "I was merely admiring the way you look like a finely-chiseled statue." He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Oh, kami… did I just make my situation worse? "Sorry! I'm bad at phrasing stuff!" I apologized, my face getting more crimson by the minute. "Forget it." There was uncomfortable silence for a moment, then he spoke in monotone. "You like my half-brother, don't you, Higurashi?" he asked, glancing at the back of the person in front. "Nani?" I cried, out of pure shock. Sure, I DID, but not anymore. Or at least I was under the illusion I did. I like to think that I was possessed for a certain period of time, leading me to think that I like Inuyasha when it's so obviously Sesshomaru that my heart is devoted to. DUH.

"You like Inuyasha." He repeated, with a hint of annoyance. "No, I don't!" I half-shrieked, causing the person's head, which Sesshomaru was staring at, turn itself just so it could catch a glimpse of the psychotic girl whose face is so red it resembles an alcohol-filled thermometer ready to burst. "Calm down," Sesshomaru muttered. "It was just a question." I rolled my eyes. "Right," I yelled, "It's just a question! If you even had a CLUE how much I liked you, then maybe you wouldn't have said that!" I fumed for a minute or two, then looked at Sesshomaru triumphantly. He had this weird expression on his face, sort of a cross between surprise and trying hard to suppress his surprise. It was then that it hit me.

"If you even had CLUE how much I liked you, then maybe you wouldn't have said that!"

Oh, kami… I just confessed subconsciously that I liked him! And in front of the whole bus too! Now my face was permanently red. "Sorry," I whispered hoarsely due to public humiliation. Sesshomaru went back to his usual bored self and turned away. "You like me," he stated with a smirk. I glared at him. "Right, as if that's some kind of new revelation or something. You probably suspected it a long while ago, and only bothered to think of me as _just another fan girl._ Is that it?" I demanded, giving him an accusing stare. Sesshomaru kept quiet, still admiring the view outside the window. "Well, if so, then why would you bother to reiterate what I've just said? That I like you?" I asked. "I was just shocked, jeez," muttered Sesshomaru. "And why would you be shocked?" I inquired. "BECAUSE I thought you liked my retard of a half-sibling! The end! Are you done yet?" he asked irritably. "Yeah, I'm done." I told him. Then a question popped into my head. "But everyone knows that Inuyasha has Kikyou, so why would you ask me if I liked him?" Sesshomaru remained stonily silent, and I took that as a sign that the conversation had officially ended.

The bus squealed as it reached my stop, and I scrambled off, not wanting any more conflict between both Sesshomaru and I. Imagine… I had just ruined my chances of EVER getting Sesshomaru to like me. I mean, he actually noticed me and even asked me – um, was it two? - Questions! I was even beginning to think that he didn't mind having me around! But I guess it was all over. With a sigh, I stepped down from the bus and stood there with my back turned for a moment, waiting for the bus to leave. As I heard the familiar sound of it driving away, there was something else. A voice. And it said…

"Stop blocking the way, Higurashi. I have to get home on time."

_**Yay! Finally done! Can't wait for the next chapter… full of Kagome/ Sesshomaru scenes!**_


	3. KKaKag

_**Me again! I'm happy because although my reviews ARE limited, at least I don't have flames, which I got the last time I wrote a Miroku/Kagome fic. Please, people, that pairing isn't disgusting. Well, ok, sorry… I'm digressing… anyway. … Uh…on with the story! Oh, and to all Sesshomaru lovers, don't worry. You guys can fight over him while I have Jakotsu! Oh yeah, oh yeah…(does victory dance)**_

Kagome's POV 

I turned around. And nearly died. "S-Sesshomaru?" I stuttered, surprised to say the least by his presence. He lived NOWHERE near me. In fact, he had roughly 4 more stops before he should have gotten off. So just what was he doing here? He rolled his eyes. "YES, Higurashi. Now move it." "B-But… you don't live here!" I protested, flailing my arms about like a maniac. " You don't seem to want me around," he noted with a twinkle in his eye. "I DO!" I screamed, now resorting to stamping my feet. "It's just that I'm _shocked."_ Sesshomaru shrugged. "So it should be fine if I walk you home, right?" he asked. I laughed in disbelief. "Fine? Of course it's fine! I may be dead by tomorrow morning if one of your fan girls see me, but I'm willing to risk it- oops," My hand instinctively flew to my mouth as I realized the consequence of speaking before thinking. Sesshomaru smirked. "You're willing to die for the sake of me walking you home?" he asked.

"No, not exactly. Anyway, since you're in a hurry… we'd better get going…"I stepped aside, and began walking down the path home. WITH Sesshomaru next beside me. Ugh… silence as usual. I detested silence. "So-"Higurashi-" we both began at the same time. I blushed. "Err…you go first," I offered. "Yeah, well, Higurashi… since I always see you reading romance novels (Author says: Let's assume so because the story requires it), maybe you could answer my question." He paused, before continuing hesitantly. "I'm not the sort to fall in love, and I think everyone, including you, knows that. But lately I find myself – how to say- noticing somebody. Mind you, noticing a GIRL is already considered something weird and…let's just say it's an honor for that girl. But I think she likes someone else… and for some reason I'm not happy about that." I could virtually feel the disappointment devouring what was left of my broken heart. The girl wasn't me. Sesshomaru knew I liked him. It was so obvious.

"O-oh," I choked out after much effort. My throat was dry with dismay. Sesshomaru gave me a funny look. "And?" he prompted. "Well, you like her. Simple enough." I spied my front door a minute's walk away, and feigned surprise. "Oh, we're here already!" I exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "FANTASTIC! Bye, Sesshomaru! I'll see you tomorrow! I had _so_ much fun today!" And with that, I zoomed into my house, and left Sesshomaru confused, standing there without any clue as to what had happened.

I began to cry the minute I was safely hidden behind the thick wooden door, out of sight. I never knew how painful the realization that the one you loved didn't return your feelings was. A little voice in my head reminded me that I had never truly been in love. "_Harden your heart,"_ it hissed. "_Don't let such petty things bring you down." _ "_I'm sorry,"_ I replied aloud. "_I… I love him."_

Sesshomaru's POV 

I was dumbfounded for the first time in history. What was wrong with that Higurashi girl? Why was she acting so weirdly? When all I'd said was that I recently began noticing someone. Ah well…

Normal POV 

The next day, Kagome headed to school with a heart as heavy as a two-ton weight. What Sesshomaru had told her kept repeating itself over and over again. He liked somebody – or as he put it, noticed- and it wasn't her. She was just about to turn the corner to get to her classroom when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You like someone, don't you, Sesshy-boy?"

Then she heard HIS voice, after what seemed like silence and a low growl.

"Don't call me Sesshy-boy," he spat. "I'll tell you who I like if you promise to keep it secret. Tell anyone and I swear that face of yours will appear in the obituaries." The other boy seemed to have agreed, and Sesshomaru confessed.

"I – I like… K- K… Ka.Kag…"

"GOME!" an eardrum- bursting shriek prevented Kagome from hearing the end of Sesshomaru's sentence. She turned around angrily, preparing to pounce on whoever had called her for ruining her chances of hearing who Sesshomaru liked. Oh. It was Sango. "What is it?" Kagome demanded, frustrated. " Jakotsu is being gross again! Seriously, why can't they get him expelled?" she moaned. "I don't think Jakotsu is that bad," Kagome muttered. " If he weren't gay, I might like him." Sango's eyebrows began to twitch. "You have a fever," she declared. "No, I don't. I mean, at least Jakotsu _reacts_ to people liking him. You DO know he has a fan girl, right?" I asked. Sango made a face. "That girl must be really stupid. She obviously knows it's unrequited, hello?" she snorted. "Just like me. I'm really stupid because I still love Sesshomaru though I obviously know it's unrequited. And at least Jakotsu shoved her away. Sesshomaru wouldn't even do anything."

Sango smiled. "Then I'm lucky I have Miroku." (Author says: Ick! I hate Miroku/Sango. I don't know why… I have no feelings about Sango. I don't hate her, but I don't like her either.) Kagome laughed dryly. "Lucky you," she remarked with a sigh.


End file.
